Addicted To You
by seether79
Summary: Can a casual relationship stay casual or will Nick and Greg’s feelings complicate things. N/G Slash
1. A day in the life of Nick Stokes

**Title: Addicted To You  
Rating: NC-17 (Language and sex)  
Beta: The lovely and awesome Jayceepat  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters**

A/N: So this story is slightly AU just in the fact that Nick is out and not hiding the fact that he is gay. It's also set sometime during season 6 so Sara and Sofia are both still there. Lot's of love goes to Jayceepat who is giving her time and energy to beta this for me, thanks. Hope you enjoy :) Making it clear again, there is sex lol

**Chapter 1: A day in the life of Nick Stokes**

"Oh, fuck." Nick moaned as he ran his hands through Greg's hair. Nick was leaned up against the wall of his living room as Greg knelt in front of him putting his mouth to good use. "You are so great at this."

Nick was resisting the urge to fuck Greg's mouth with his cock and was grateful the younger man was pinning his hips to the wall with his slender but strong hands. Nick didn't think things could get any better than this but then Greg reached one of his hands down and fondled Nick's balls as he continued to suck him hard. Nick was sure his moaning was so loud that it was attracting the neighbor's attention but he didn't particularly care. All he cared about was the sweet lips that were encasing his dick, and the sinful tongue that was doing things that he had only dreamed about.

"I'm so close." Nick mumbled as he felt the familiar tingle in his stomach. He still couldn't believe how fast Greg could get him off with a blow job. With all his previous lovers it had taken at least 10 minutes but Greg some how managed to make him come in under two; he had great oral skills. "Fuck, I'm coming…" Nick grunted as he shot his load into Greg's waiting mouth. Nick loved the excited look in Greg's eyes as he swallowed every last drop of Nick's cum. Once Nick was done Greg released his cock from his mouth as he watched Nick recover.

Nick felt his body slip down until he was on the floor and breathing hard. Greg was still kneeling with a big grin on his face that could only be described as Greg. "We're going to be late."

"What?" Nick asked as he looked over at Greg.

"We're going to be late for work." Greg said with a small smile as he pointed at the clock that was hanging on Nick's wall.

"Right." Nick said as he looked at Greg's crotch and saw the obvious erection. "But I should take care of that first."

"Nah, there isn't enough time. I have to get home and get ready, but don't worry Nicky I'll be thinking of you while I'm in the shower." Greg said with a wink as he got up and headed towards the door. "You can fuck me later." And just like that he was gone.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the antics of his exuberant lover. Greg was like an energizer bunny on speed, he was always full of energy and ready to go. Nick found himself feeling younger just being around him, he was like a contagious disease but in a good way. Nick groaned as he looked up at the clock. He really wasn't in the mood to go to work now.

CSICSICSICSI

"And then she had the nerve to tell me that I put my job before everything else in my life. I mean what does she expect, I have a demanding job but I'm doing a service for the community. The killers and rapist aren't going to put them selves in jail." Warrick explained to Nick while they waited for their crime scene to be cleared.

"That's the problem with women man. They think it should be about them all day, all the time." Nick said with a chuckle. "Why do you think I'm gay?"

"Even if being gay got me away from the constant nagging I don't think I could get over the whole my partner having a penis thing." Warrick told Nick.

"Which means my friend, you are' straight and will have to live with irritating women for the rest of your life so get used to it." Nick told him and they both laughed.

"Okay guys you're up." Brass told them as he walked out of the two story house.

"Thanks." Warrick said as he and Nick entered the house and looked around. There were three bodies in the living room; an older man and woman plus a young girl that couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. It was obvious from the position of the bodies and the gun resting in the man's hand that it was a double homicide and suicide but they still needed to collect the evidence.

Nick hated cases like these, they seemed so pointless. The house was in a good neighborhood, there were photos of the family smiling happily all over the walls; they had nice furniture and a cute dog. Nick would never understand why a man felt the need to kill his wife and child and then himself when they had a pleasant life going for them. "Smell's bad, they must have been like this for a while."

"Judging from the smell and the weather over the last few days I'd say about a week but we won't know for sure until super Dave gets here." Warrick said as he pointed his camera at the bodies and began to take pictures.

"It just seems like such a waste." Nick said kneeling down to get a closer look at the floor around the bodies.

"Yeah." Warrick agreed as he froze for a second but immediately shook it off. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"I know I won't." Nick replied with a frown.

CSICSICSICSI

"You got something for me?" Bobby asked Nick when he walked into the gun lab later on that night.

"Yeah I need you to match this gun to these three bullets." Nick said as he placed the bagged gun and bullets onto the table.

"What's the case?" Bobby asked.

"Father killed his wife, his daughter and then himself, we're just tying up lose ends. Making sure we didn't miss anything." Nick told him.

"That's harsh." Bobby said with a sigh. "You know I was brought up right. You love and respect your family you don't go and shoot them."

"Yeah I know." Nick replied as he ran his hand through his short hair. This night seemed to be going on forever. He just wanted this case over and done with so that he could go home and sleep off his crappy mood.

"What are you going to do after work?" Bobby asked him wanting to change the subject.

"Sleep, sleep and then sleep." Nick told him with a dry laugh.

"Yeah sounds good, that's my plan as well." Bobby agreed. "Did you hear about Greg's hot date?"

"Yeah he mentioned it to me." Nick said trying to act cool. Greg had told Nick about his date and Nick had tried not to seem jealous; after all he and Greg weren't dating they were just fucking and those two things were completely different. Greg was a free man and could see who ever he wanted, but the thought of it drove Nick nuts. He didn't want to picture Greg's gorgeous mouth on some other guys cock sucking hard to drive them to the edge. He didn't want to picture Greg's sweet ass in the air as he bent over and begged to be filled the way he did with Nick. Nick didn't want to think about any of it, because the more he thought about it the more it drove him nuts.

"He seems excited." Bobby commented.

"It's Greg. He gets excited over carpet cleaner." Nick joked.

"That's true." Bobby agreed with a smile.

"Anyway man, I have to go over to trace but can you page me when you're done."

"Sure thing Nick." Bobby told him.

"Thanks." Nick said with a small nod.

"No…What?… You know what, screw you!" Catherine shouted into her phone and she slammed it shut.

"Is everything all right?" Nick asked as he poured some coffee into his cup. Catherine was pacing around the break room like she was going to kill someone.

"Long and complicated story." Catherine told him. She sighed and then turned to face him, "How's your night been?"

"Not great. But by the looks of things I'll be getting out of here soon" Nick told her, the relief was evident in his voice. He took a sip of coffee and his face immediately screwed up with disgust. "That is if the coffee doesn't kill me."

"Hodges made it." Catherine told him.

"I understand now. I think he is trying to kill us all in hopes of becoming a CSI." Nick joked as Sara and Greg walked into the room. They were both laughing at something.

"You both seem to be in good spirits." Catherine commented.

"That's because we're done for the night. Case solved, paper work done and with time to spare." Greg said happily.

"Going home to get ready for your hot date?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"I am indeed." Greg smiled and Nick noticed he hadn't looked in his direction once since entering the room.

"Got to get your best geek wear out." Sara laughed.

"Very funny Sidle" Greg replied with sarcasm. "At least I can get a date."

"Your having a breakfast date Greg, it's not exactly romantic." Sara replied.

"I work nights, when do you suggest I go on a date. Besides it's still better than no date." Greg shot back.

"You're so funny Greg. You should be a comedian." Sara replied with a sarcastic tone.

"As much as I love exchanging blows with you, I have to go." Greg said as he looked at his watch.

"Have fun." Sara replied with a genuine smile.

"I intend to," Greg replied "See you all later."

"Bye." Nick and Catherine both said at the same time. Sara looked over at Nick and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. She often gave him looks that make him feel weird, he sometimes found himself wondering if she knew about his and Greg's arrangement. He knew she and Greg were close and it wouldn't surprise him if she did.

"He seems excited." Catherine observed.

"So everyone keeps saying." Nick mumbled and both Sara and Catherine looked at him. "What?"

"That sounded like jealousy." Sara said.

"What, you're crazy." Nick said in a defensive tone.

"Then what was it? "Catherine asked.

"I was just making a comment. Christ isn't free speech allowed anymore." Nick said obviously annoyed as he tipped the coffee down the sink and walked out.

CSICSICSICSI

Nick took off his shoes and placed them on the rack he had near his door. He placed his keys on their hook and made his way to his couch, immediately flopping down onto it and sighing with relief. He eyes felt heavy and he knew if he didn't get up he was going to end up falling asleep right there on there on the couch but he couldn't work up the energy to move or care. He felt his mind going foggy as he closed his eyes and gave into his exhaustion.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when the loud knocking on his door began. He hazily opened his eyes and looked across at where the sound was coming from. He figured if he ignored the banging, who ever it was would get the picture and go away.

"Nick, are you home!" He heard Greg's voice call. Nick quickly got up and managed to make his way to the door without bumping into anything in his tired state. He swung open the door and saw Greg standing there looking dressed up with a sly grin across his face. "I was about to leave."

"Sorry, I was asleep" Nick told him. He couldn't help but look him up and down; he looked really good in a green shirt with black stripes across it and a pair of black jeans that were tighter than he normally wore.

"I'm sorry I can go." Greg said as he started to back away.

"No". Nick said as he grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from leaving.. "I'm awake now and happy to see you."

"Okay." Greg said with a small smile as Nick backed into the house and pulled Greg along with him.

"Shouldn't you be on your date?" Nick asked him, he was still leading Greg further into the house until they reached the couch Nick had just been sleeping on.

"I went, I saw, I was bored.. He kept going on about insurance and investment banking; like I care so I bailed and figured I would see what you were up to." Greg told him as he moved so close to Nick that their faces were only an inch apart.

"I'm glad you did." Nick smiled; "Besides I think I owe you something."

"I believe that is correct." Greg said before he moved his hand to Nick's crotch and rubbed lightly.

"No, no, no." Nick said as he moved Greg's hand away. "Don't be naughty."

"I thought you liked me naughty." Greg smirked.

"I like you naked." Nick replied as he un-buttoned Greg's shirt and then threw it across the room not caring where it ended up. He placed his hands palm down on Greg's chest and ran them down until he reached Greg's jeans; he popped the button open and un-did the zipper all the while looking Greg in the eyes. At the same time Greg had un-done Nick's shirt and pushed it so it was half way off Nick, the shoulder part of the shirt sitting on his elbows. Nick moved his arms so that his shirt would fall the rest of the way off. After a few more minutes of touching and un-dressing they were both standing in the middle of Nick's living room; completely naked.. "Put your hands on the armrest of the couch and bend over."

"Your wish is my command." Greg said with a shiver as he moved himself so that he was bent over the side of the couch.

Nick was glad he had put lube and condoms under his couch; it made the times that he and Greg were too impatient to go the bedroom much easier. He reached down and grabbed the bag and then stood back up so that he was standing right behind Greg. He ran his hands from Greg's neck, down his back, then across his butt and moved one hand to make its way around to tug on Greg's cock lightly. He loved the little moan he got in response; he loved the sounds that Greg made whenever they were intimate; Greg was the most responsive lover he had ever had.

"I've wanted to do this to you ever since last night." Nick whispered in his ear and picked up the lube. "Wanted to fuck you, make you scream." He poured the lube on his fingers and made sure they were coated thickly.

"Been wanting it as well." Greg said as Nick placed a finger at his entrance. "Been thinking about having you inside me all day. All I could think about on my date was your dick and how good it would feel."

Nick inserted his finger with little resistance from his lover. He waited until he saw Greg relax until he moved it and when he heard Greg breath heavily and lightly moan he inserted another, stretching Greg's asshole with them. His fingers brushed across the little bundle of nerves that made Greg go crazy and he was rewarded by Greg panting even louder and bucking his hips against Nick's fingers.

"Nick, just fuck me." Greg grunted. Nick smiled as he removed his fingers and ripped open the condom package before placing it's contents on his hard cock. He moved so that his dick was at Greg's entrance; he kept one hand on his dick to guide it and placed the other on Greg's hip to keep him still while he entered. "Fuck."

"Jesus." Nick said once he was all the way in. He placed his other hand so they were both on Greg's hips.

He waited a few seconds for Greg to adjust before he moved out halfway and then slowly moved all the way in again. "So fucking tight."

"Faster." Greg practically begged as he pushed himself back trying to meet Nick's thrusts.

Nick took this as the green light and tightened his hold on Greg's hips and he moved in and out faster and harder; getting lost in the feeling of being inside this beautiful man. The louder Greg's moans got, the more Nick pounded into him, Greg meeting his every move. Nick moved his hand so that he could stroke Greg's dick to the same pace of his thrusts. "You feel so good."

"Fuck." Greg moaned as he found himself moving back and forth into Nick's hand and onto Nick's cock. The moans he made just made Nick enter him harder; he knew Greg liked it hard and fast, a little rough even.

"Come for me baby." Nick said in the voice he knew drove Greg crazy. He could see Greg's arm shaking under his body and his hands gripped the couch so hard they were turning white.

"I love watching you."

"Oh fuck." Greg moaned as he shot his load onto Nick's hand and the couch. Nick thrust a few more times before coming as well. He got lost in the euphoric feeling of being inside Greg and having his release. He felt as though he might blackout it was so good.

They both slumped down; Nick was on top of Greg and Greg was half lying on the couch. Their sweaty bodies were stuck together and they were both breathing loudly. "That was great."

"Yes it was." Nick mumbled as he worked up the energy to move. He got off Greg and took the condom off before throwing it in the trash. He found his jeans and slid them back on while Greg did the same.

"Sorry about your couch." Greg said as he pointed to the stains that were now settled on the seat closest to the edge and also the armrest.

"Don't worry about it." Nick smiled. He figured the sex was worth the cleaning bill.

"I need to get home have a shower and get some sleep." Greg muttered as he put his shirt back on and started to button it up.

"You can have a shower here if you want." Nick offered as he watched Greg move around his house.

"It's cool." Greg said as he smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Nick said as Greg gave him one last smile before walking out of the house and closing the door.

Nick wasn't really surprised, Greg almost always left after they fucked. Sometimes he would hang out for a while, maybe have something to eat or drink and watch a movie or something; but those times were rare. Nick found himself wishing Greg would stay, just once and sleep in the same bed as him. He wanted to know what it was like to wake up with Greg beside him, to feel his chest as he breathed slowly; to feel skin on skin first thing after waking up.

Nick was getting older now and the idea of a casual relationship was far less appealing than it used to be; he wanted a partner not a fuck buddy. But at the same time he wanted Greg and if sex and friendship was all he could have then that's what he would take; it wasn't everything but it was enough.

TBC

A/N: So the next chapter will be titled A Day in the Life of Greg Sanders. Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading :)


	2. A Day in the Life of Greg Sanders

**Rating: NC-17 (Language and sex)  
Beta: The lovely and awesome Jayceepat  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**Warnings:** Sex and dirty talk. You've been warned lol

**A/N:** Thanks for all your great reviews, they made my day. Thanks to my lovely beta Jayceepat. And I hope you enjoy the second chapter…

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Greg Sanders**

"Greg, you were twenty minutes last to work. You almost didn't make it in time to come with me on this case and now you look dead on your feet and can barely keep your eyes open. What's wrong with you?" Sara asked him as she quickly glanced at him from the driver's seat as they made their way into the hot Nevada desert.

"Sorry Sara but I didn't get much sleep." Greg replied with a small yawn as he shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. For once he was glad Sara didn't let him drive; he was sure he would accidentally fall asleep at the wheel or something equally stupid.

"So I'm guessing your date went well then." Sara commented as she watched the road carefully.

"My date was a boring investment banker who's obsessed with money." Greg said with a dry tone wanting to forget all about Brian and the date he wished had never happened; it was an hour of his life he would never get back.

"Then why are you so sleep-deprived?" Sara asked confused.

"No reason." Greg said as naturally as possible. He really didn't want get into a fight with Sara and he knew if this conversation continued a fight would be the end result.

"Let me guess. You went over to Nick's." Sara said sounding slightly peeved. Greg didn't know why she always got like this; it wasn't any of her business anyway.

"You guessed right." Greg replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Greg, why do you keep doing this?" Sara asked.

"Doing what Sara? It's just sex I don't see what the big deal is." Greg said as he looked over at her.

"The big deal is that Nick is using you and you deserve better than that." Sara said as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and shifted to get more comfortable. Greg knew that meant she wanted to have the same conversation yet again. She was getting comfortable for her rant.

"For the hundredth time Sara, Nick is not using me. We both started this and we both knew what we were doing. I am an adult I can have a casual relationship." Greg told her. He really hated it when she got like this, she acted more like his mother than his friend and it drove him insane. He and Nick were consenting adults who were old enough to make decisions for themselves.

"Nick is known for sleeping around Greg, it's what he does. But that isn't you. You're sweet and young at heart and Nick is corrupting you." Sara told him.

"You're talking about me as if I was eight years old. Besides I'm not as sweet as you all think I am; I'm no angel Sara." Greg replied. No matter how hard he worked and how much he accomplished he couldn't seem to get his co-workers to realize that he was an adult and not some naïve teen. At least Nick saw him in a sexual way which meant that he didn't think Greg was two year old.

"Greg be realistic here, you've told me before that you like commitment."

"Yeah I like it. The idea of two people in love and wanting to spend the rest of their lives together is nice. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm ready for it or even want it yet." Greg told her.

"I just think you deserve better than casual sex Greg. It just doesn't seem to suit you." Sara replied.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." Greg suggested.

"I know you Greg. I think you're just so star struck by Nick that you want to please him." Sara said and Greg whipped his head around to look at her. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He found it insulting that she thought he was just having sex with Nick to please him, like he was so desperate to fit in he would do anything.

"I'm not even sure if I should dignify that with a response." Greg said letting his annoyance be known.

"If that's not why you're doing it then tell me the real reason." Sara said to him.

"Because I'm attracted to Nick and he is attracted to me and we have great sex." Greg replied. Which was mostly true, sex with Nick was mind blowing. But Greg also felt more comfortable having sex with someone he knew. One night stands with complete strangers had never really appealed to him, it seemed so cold and you never really had a good time because you never learned what the other person liked and they never found out what you liked. Greg liked sex with Nick; they had been together enough times now that they had learned how to really get the other going.

"What if one of you starts seeing someone else?" Sara asked.

"Then it's over." Greg answered.

"Just like that you guys would end it. No hard feelings, nothing." Sara said, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yep." Greg simply answered hoping this conversation would be over soon. He really wished he had never told her about him and Nick.

"It can't be that simple Greg."

"Well it is that simple." Greg replied.

"Sex is never that simple." Sara told him.

CSICSICSICSI

"Why are all the hot ones gay." Wendy said to Greg as Nick walked past the DNA lab. Greg looked at Nick and smiled a little as he turned to face Wendy again.

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" Greg asked her with a grin. He was waiting for a sample that he and Sara had retrieved from under the victim's finger nails. The man had been dumped in the dessert.

"Just a little but do you blame me." Wendy said as she pointed to the direction Nick had just walked in. "The man is fine."

"Another person fall's victim to Nick Stokes charm" Greg laughed. Wendy was an attractive woman and most men would kill to have a date with her. A lot of people who were attracted to Nick were gorgeous. Greg often found himself wondering why Nick was having sex with him when there were plenty of hotter people standing in line. Not that Greg thought of himself as unattractive but compared to Nick he wasn't much. But what he felt he lacked in looks he more than made up for with skill and fake confidence. Something came over him when he was around Nick; he didn't feel like the awkward, geeky Greg. He felt sexual and acted like it. He just followed his desires and everything else seemed to follow. He figured he must be doing something right because Nick didn't seem to be complaining.

"Not his charm, his body. I'm telling you they make them good in Texas." Wendy said with a grin.

"Must be all that steak they eat." Greg joked. The truth was Greg knew the real attraction to Nick for most people wasn't just about his good looks; Nick was a nice guy which was a rare thing. He really cared about people and if you were his friend he would do anything for you. It was a quality Greg really admired.

Greg still remembered when he and Nick first started this thing between them. It wasn't long after Nick had left the hospital after the whole Walter Gordon matter. Nick was still recovering when a pipe had burst in Greg's apartment. He had called Nick automatically, knowing that Nick was always willing to help. He didn't want to bother Nick after everything that had happened to him but he had been the first person Greg had thought to call. Nick didn't mind at all and had come right over to help him. One thing led to another and some how they had ended up on Greg's floor half naked and sweating. Nick asked Greg if he had taken things too far and Greg told him he hadn't taken them far enough. They went to Greg's bedroom and fucked for what seemed like forever. Greg always figured that Nick had felt so alone in the box that he was probably desperate just to feel someone; even Greg.

Then the next day Greg found himself heading to Nick's for no reason at all. He had knocked on Nick's door nervously; not sure how the older man would react to seeing him. But when Nick opened the door he smiled at Greg and led him into his house. Once again they ended up in bed together. When it was over Greg wasn't sure what to do. He knew Nick was notorious for being a sex only kind of guy so he figured he should leave before Nick became uncomfortable. He had remembered Nick saying once when Greg had first started at the lab that there was nothing worse than sleeping with someone and then having them hang around at your house afterwards no matter how many hints you dropped that you wanted them to leave. Greg didn't want to be one of those annoying people so he had gotten up and got dressed. He turned around to say good-bye to Nick but he was already asleep.

Nothing had ever been firmly said between them about what type of relationship they were having. But Greg didn't see the need, he knew that Nick didn't do serious and in all honesty Greg wasn't sure if he wanted serious either. So what they have works for him. They are friends who fuck. No complications. No promises; just friendship and pleasure.

"Greg!" Wendy yelled as she waved her hand in-front of Greg's face.

"Yeah." Greg said as he looked at her.

"Are you okay? You completely zoned out on me there." Wendy said as she looked at Greg with concern in her face.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Greg replied. He noticed she had a sheet of paper in her hands and realized his results were done he had just been too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

"As long as you're okay." Wendy said with a small smile.

CSICSICSICSI

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Greg said to Sara on his cell phone as he walked through the lab. They finally had a suspect and they were going to question him soon. Greg hung up his phone and saw Nick walking towards him. "Hey."

"Hey, how's your night going?" Nick asked him. Greg couldn't help but notice he was wearing his dark blue shirt with the long sleeves; he looked so good in that shirt.

"Long." Greg said with a sigh.

"You look tense." Nick told him.

"Trust me I feel it too." Greg told him.

"You could come over after work, I'll help you loosen up." Nick said with a grin that made Greg feel weak at the knees. But his tired mind told him this wasn't a good idea. He really needed to go home and sleep.

"I would Nick, but I'm really exhausted." Greg said.

"Oh, okay." Nick said and Greg swore he saw disappointment cross Nick's face for a second. Greg was about to suggest maybe that he could drop by before work the next day but his cell phone interrupted him.

"I'll bet that's Sara wondering where I am." Greg said before answering the phone, "Sanders."

"Hey Greg."

"Who is this?" Greg asked a little confused.

"Its Brian." He heard the male voice say.

"Oh, hey Brian." Greg said surprised. He really hadn't been expecting to hear from his boring date again. He looked up at Nick and saw him walking away. 'Fine, just walk away without saying anything' Greg thought to himself. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could go out again."

"What?" Greg asked with shock. Their date had been a disaster he had no idea why this guy wanted to go through that again. "I don't know."

"I had a great time" Brian said and Greg couldn't believe that he had thought that was a good time. Greg had a better time at Ecklie's staff meeting than he did on that date.

"Look Brian you seem like a really nice guy but I don't think we should go out again. We didn't really click."

"I though we clicked." Brian told him and again he was surprised.

"Look I have to get back to work, I'm sorry." Greg said as he ended the call and looked at his phone with disbelief. Not only had this guy enjoyed their date he had also stayed up until four in the morning to ring and ask for a second. "He must be nuts." Greg muttered to himself.

CSICSICSICSI

Greg had intended to go straight home after work but curiosity had gotten the better of him, so instead he was standing in-front of Nick's door waiting for him to answer it.

"Greg." Nick said as the door opened. The heat in Vegas had been pretty bad over the last few days so Greg wasn't surprised to Nick in only a pair of boxers.

"Hi cowboy." Greg said with a smile. As usual his fake confidence appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought you were exhausted." Nick said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I am. But we were talking and you walked off. I wanted to see if you were okay." Greg told him.

"I'm fine." Nick said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." Greg said as he walked into the house and followed Nick into the kitchen. Nick poured himself water.

"Do you want anything?"

"Water." Greg said as he watched Nick move around the kitchen. He really did have a great body. It was amazing that someone that handsome could have a great personality on top of everything.

"Sorry it's not cold." Nick told him as he placed the glass in front of Greg.

"It's all good." Greg told him with a smile.

"So what did Brian want?" Nick asked him. Greg noticed that Nick actually sounded a little jealous which stunned him. He didn't think Nick would even care about Brian.

"He wanted a second date which I politely declined, if I need help falling asleep I'll watch Titanic." Greg laughed.

"Oh." Nick simply replied and Greg was wondering what was going on. Nick really wasn't acting like himself right now.

"Why? Were you jealous?" Greg teased. He had only meant it as a joke but Nick didn't seem to take it that way.

"No." Nick said defensively, "Of course not."

"Relax there Nick I was just joking." Greg said.

"I'm not jealous." Nick told him in an annoyed tone.

"I believe you." Greg said but he wasn't sure if he actually believed him or not. This was a pretty strong reaction to a simple joke.

"Why do I need to be jealous?" Nick asked him as he stepped closer to Greg. "I have you right here and Brian is mostly likely at home making friends with his right hand."

Greg was about to say something but Nick leaned down and kissed him heatedly and all thoughts left Greg's brain; this was often a side effect of Nick's kisses. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and let himself get lost in the feeling of their mouths and tongues connecting sensuously.

Greg was sitting and Nick was standing which made their heavy kissing a little awkward. Greg moved his legs so that they were now wrapped around Nick's waist and he felt himself rise as Nick placed his hands on Greg's hips and lifted him up out of the chair he had just occupied. They continued to kiss as Nick moved down the hall until they reached his bedroom. He threw Greg onto the bed and Greg couldn't help but laugh as his body bounced lightly on the soft mattress.

Nick crawled on the bed and made his way over to Greg. He didn't say a word as he started to take off Greg's shirt. Greg shifted his body to make it easier to be undressed. He lifted his arms up so Nick could pull his t-shirt over his head. Instead of moving to Greg's jeans next, Nick leaned down and took Greg's right nipple into his mouth. Greg moaned lightly as he closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the sensation of Nick's hot mouth sucking and biting lightly. Nick moved his fingers to the other nipple and pinched it until it was erect.

Nick then sat back and just looked at Greg with a strange expression. Greg found himself wondering what was going through his lovers mind right then but he never got the chance to put his thoughts into words because next thing he knew Nick was taking his jeans and boxers off at the same time; He also took his own boxers off and Greg looked at Nick's large erection with anticipation.

"Do you trust me?" Nick asked him with a serious look on his face.

"Of course." Greg said a little confused. Nick's behaviour had been so erratic today that Greg wasn't sure what to expect next. He watched as Nick went to his bedside table and retrieved something out of the draw. Once Nick turned around to face Greg again he could see Nick was holding a pair of silver handcuffs.

Nick took Greg's wrists and moved them slowly to the metal frame of the bed; Nick looked at Greg the whole time. Greg figured he was moving slowly to give Greg a chance to say stop if he wanted to; but he didn't want to say stop, in fact he felt the ache in his groin get even worse the more he thought about it. Greg felt Nick put the handcuffs around his wrists and heard the soft clink of metal when Nick closed them.

"See Greg," Nick said as he moved down to suck on Greg's neck lightly before stopping and looking up at Greg with a smirk. "I don't need to be jealous because I've got you here tied to my bed and I am going to make you feel so fucking good."

"So make me feel good." Greg teased. He had no idea why Nick had become so possessive all of a sudden but he loved it. He was already rock hard and Nick hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Nick smiled as he leaned his head down and slowly kissed his way down Greg's chest. Greg watched him as he kissed his hips and then his thighs; the kisses were light and soft and Greg felt like he was going insane from anticipation. He bucked his hips in hopes of getting Nick to kiss somewhere else but Nick just ignored him and moved to the other thigh and kissed up it.

"Nick, please." Greg said but not in a begging tone. He wasn't ready to give Nick that satisfaction just yet.

"Please what?" Nick asked lifting his head as he looked at Greg with a calm face.

"Do something." Greg told him as he moved his hips again.

"What would you like me to do?" Nick asked him as he leaned down so that his lips were just inches away from Greg dick. He flicked his tongue out and let it lightly graze the tip of Greg's cock. Greg felt this breath hitch at the slight contact. "Tell me Greg."

"You know." Greg said as he tried to ignore the throbbing need he was experiencing. Nick had an evil smile across his face as he kissed the tip of Greg's dick but didn't go any further.

"You need to say it." Nick told him, he was still grinning. 'Evil bastard' Greg thought to himself. Nick let one finger slide up and down Greg length and the feeling was driving him wild. The slightest touch from Nick seemed to have a huge affect on him.

"Please Nick, suck me?" Greg said with a needy voice as the light touches made him crazy with desire, he was moving his hips slightly to try and get a little more pressure.

"All you had to do was ask." Nick said with a cheeky voice as he took Greg's aching cock into his mouth. Greg moaned and arched his body up as he felt Nick take him into his mouth all at once. He felt like he was going to explode already and Nick sucked him hard. When he felt Nick's hand on the base of his cock as he licked up the underside Greg was sure he was in heaven.

Greg felt Nick's finger tease the opening of his asshole while he sucked even harder on his cock. Greg could feel in muscle's tensing and knew that he was getting closer to his orgasm. He was panting heavily and mumbling incoherently about how much he loved Nick's mouth and how much he wanted him. He was starting to feel dizzy from the pleasure that Nick was giving him.

"I'm so close… I'm going to come." Greg mumbled, he than groaned with disappointment when Nick stopped his movements and sat back up.

"Can't have that." Nick smirked.

"What, you have to be kidding me!" Greg said with frustration as he pulled on his restraints. Nick took one of the pillows and lifted Greg up so that he could place it under him, raising Greg's hips up a little. He took the lube and covered his fingers in it.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get what your after." Nick said in his smooth Texan accent. He pushed Greg's legs apart and teased Greg's opening again letting his finger move in small circles around the opening for a minute before finally entering a finger. Greg's breath hitched as he felt the finger invade him. It was good; not as good as Nick's cock would be but at this point Greg would take whatever he could get.

Nick made sure the wall was coated and then entered a second finger. Greg pushed his hips into them wanting to feel more, wanting to feel as much as he could. He needed more and Nick could tell. Greg felt him rub his prostate gently and Greg swore he could see bright white sparks in front of his eyes. Nick stretched his fingers out as he prepared Greg and Greg couldn't help but thank god for giving Nick the skills he had. He felt himself get lost in the feeling of Nick's fingers and an empty sensation hit him when he felt Nick remove the digits. He pulled on his restraints again even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

He watched Nick slide a condom onto his hard length and move so that he was between Greg's legs; Greg automatically wrapped his long legs around Nick's waist wanting to pull the man as close as possible. Greg felt the head of Nick's dick at his opening as he lined himself up and Greg couldn't suppress his loud scream of pleasure when Nick entered him in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck." Nick grunted above him. After a few seconds of adjusting time he felt Nick withdraw completely out of him and then enter him again hard. Greg was in ecstasy as Nick did the same thing over and over. Entering him quickly and hard, his cock rubbing Greg's prostate every time.

"Oh fuckin… Jesus" Greg moaned as he felt Nick's hands grip tightly on his hips and his cock hitting the right spot every time it entered him. He loved it when Nick was like this, almost animalistic in the way he took him. His wrists were going to have bruises on them tomorrow because he couldn't stop pulling at his restraints, but he was in too much bliss to care.

"You are so fucking tight." He heard Nick grunt. "I love fucking you."

"Love… being… fucked." Greg managed to get out but he knew that it was the last articulate thing he would manage to say. He was moving his pelvis in time with Nick's thrust as he felt his stomach tighten and his orgasm approach. Greg felt his hot cum on his upper thighs and stomach as he moaned louder then he even thought possible. He wasn't sure if he had ever had such a strong orgasm in his whole life. He was actually seeing white and felt so close to passing out.

"So beautiful." Nick muttered; his own moans becoming louder as he plunged into Greg a few more times before his orgasm hit him. Greg felt him relax and slump across him. He was mumbling something that Greg couldn't quite hear.

They both laid there silently for what seemed like forever but if Greg had to take a guess he would say it had only been a few minutes. Nick moved himself and unlocked the handcuffs that had been holding Greg's arms up. "Your wrists are bruised."

"I got carried away." Greg smiled as he rubbed them a little.

"So I guess you have to get going." Nick said in a small voice. He wouldn't look over at Greg he just got up and threw the condom he had been wearing into the small bin that was in the room.

"Yeah." Greg said as he shifted uncomfortable and then scanned the room for his clothes. Normally he and Nick felt really comfortable around each other but today the tension in the room was almost suffocating. Greg watched Nick closely as he picked up a towel and some clean clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower. I guess I'll see you at work." He said to Greg. The fact that he still wouldn't look at him didn't go unnoticed by Greg either. He was tempted to spin Nick around and demand to know why he was in such a bad mood after incredible sex like that; but his own exhaustion stopped him from doing it. He would go home and get some sleep and figure out what was going on with Nick tomorrow.

"Yep." Greg said as got up and put his clothes back on. He took one last look at Nick before he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Nick was one of his closest friends and he hoped that nothing was seriously wrong. Greg cared about Nick more than anyone else in his life; Nick and he had been instant friends. He had to earn respect from everyone else that worked in the crime lab, but Nick had given it to him instantly. There had been something between them from the moment they met. Greg sometimes wondered if his feelings for Nick were more than just friendship and sex but pushed the thoughts out of his mind instantly. He didn't want to risk losing his friendship with Nick, it was too important to him and relationships were messy and rarely ended well.

But sometimes he got a strange feeling in his stomach when he saw Nick; excitement to be seeing the older man. He loved being around him and found he missed him deeply when they were too busy to see each other. Greg was smart enough to know that these weren't normal feelings to have about someone that you viewed as just a friend. But at this point he wasn't ready to face those feelings. So for now he pushed them deep down and hoped that he wasn't falling for Nick. Because falling for Nick was a complication he couldn't handle at the moment.

**TBC**

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated and loved :)


End file.
